Pledge of Passion
by saiganokotoba
Summary: Mashima Taichi, sekali lagi ingin mengambil apa yang telah hilang dari dirinya. Taichi POV.


Judul : Pledge of Passion

Author : saiganokotoba

Rating : K

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Character : Mashima Taichi

Warning : Taichi POV

Disclaimer : © Suetsugu Yuki

I only watch the completed anime and read the translated manga.

Set in Taichi's middle school time.

Possible mistake when fitting this fanfiction to the real storyline.

* * *

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang?

Setiap hari berlatih keras di dalam klub sepak bola. Gerakanku tidak jelek, dan bisa dibilang aku mahir dalam hal ini. Aku tak membencinya, tapi juga tak begitu menginginkannya dalam hidupku. Sepak bola, tidak akan pernah menjadi alasan yang penting untuk mempertahankannya. Karena aku tahu, jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku masih menyimpan hasratku yang terbesar.

.

Karuta.

.

.

"Bagaimana Mashima? Kau sudah pasti akan mendaftar untuk SMA Kei, kan?" Tanya salah seorang guruku. Ia selalu mendesakku untuk masuk ke SMA elit itu. Yah, bukannya aku menolak. Hanya saja, aku tidak mau masuk ke sebuah sekolah hanya karena aku disuruh seseorang.

"Masih kupikirkan."

"Apalagi yang kau pikirkan? Dengan otakmu yang seperti itu akan sayang jika masuk SMA lain! Ibumu juga setuju."

Yah, dan dia sudah membicarakannya dengan ibu. Berarti hidupku sudah skak mat.

.

Aku tak masalah masuk SMA Kei atau SMA manapun. Tapi aku selalu berpikir, kenapa aku tak bisa memilih? Alasannya bukan karena orang lain, tapi karena aku sendiri sudah menyerah terhadap pilihanku.

Awalnya aku serius melanjutkan bermain Karuta, tapi rupanya bermain tanpa Chihaya itu, sama sekali berbeda. Bukannya aku tergantung padanya, hanya saja, melihatnya bermain dengan sekuat tenaga, secara aneh bisa membuatku bersemangat luar biasa.

Aku yang sekarang, sudah lama tak menyentuh kartu-kartu itu. Sudah lama tak mendengarkan puisi-puisi kuno itu. Sudah lama aku tak merasakan perasaan bahagia ketika berhasil mengalahkan lawanku.

.

Sejujurnya aku ingin kembali.

.

Tapi ketika memikirkan hal itu

Aku teringat Arata

.

Orang yang tak pernah kukalahkan

Sahabatku yang tak akan pernah bisa kulampaui sejauh apapun aku berusaha

Seseorang dengan bakat alami

Untuk seorang penantang sepertiku

Rasanya itu tak mungkin

.

Aku hanya bisa membayangkan betapa kuatnya ia sekarang.

.

Dan itu membuatku sakit.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Taichi! Tadi bu guru sudah mengingatkanmu soal pendaftaran SMA Kei, kan?" Ibu. Bukannya memberiku ucapan selamat datang malah menyebut-nyebut soal itu. Ya sudahlah.

"Ya, dia bilang begitu."

"Kalau begitu sudah pasti kan kau akan kesana?"

"Ehm."

"Baguslah, ibu kira kau akan bikin tindakan bodoh lagi seperti bermain Karuta, hahahaha." Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Setelah membereskan sepatu aku langsung naik ke kamar. Kulempar tas beratku dan aku duduk di lantai, bersandarkan pintu.

Sampai kapanpun ibu tak akan senang dengan pilihanku.

Makanya aku menyerah.

.

Ah, ponselku bergetar.

_Mail _dari Chihaya? Tidak biasanya.

Ah. Bukan.

Ia tidak mengirimiku pesan.

Hanya sebuah Foto lama saat kami bertiga masih bermain Karuta bersama

Chihaya, ia melemparkan kartu-kartu tersebut ke atas saat foto ini diambil.

Arata, berada di sebelahnya dengan wajah kaget.

Dan aku, di belakang mereka, menunjukkan tanda _Peace._

.

Aku menangis.

.

Perasaan yang kurasakan saat itu, secara ajaib mengisi penuh dadaku.

Sesuatu yang sudah lama kulupakan.

.

.

"Ah, Mail lainnya?"

｢_SMA tujuanku adalah Mizusawa!_

_ Tentu saja aku akan bermain Karuta disana!_

_ Kan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita bisa bermain bertiga lagi!_

_ Semangat ya Taichi! ^o^__｣_

Haah, dia ini, selalu saja.

.

Sudah kubilang kan, cuma Chihaya yang bisa membuatku bersemangat.

Padahal, bertemu dengannya saja jarang sekali. Tapi justru itu yang membuat perasaanku makin kuat. Ketika jarak justru memisahkan, hal itu justru menguatkan ikatan kami. Atau setidaknya, yang terus membuatku tegak berdiri.

.

"Ibu, aku ingin bicara."

.

Mungkin aku sudah menyerah soal Karuta.

Tapi soal kami bertiga, aku tak ingin menyerah.

.

Terutama soal Chihaya.

.

.

.

Saat itu aku tak menyadarinya.

Jika aku tak menyerah soal Chihaya.

.

Aku juga tak akan menyerah soal Karuta.

.

.

_Fin_

_ Thank you for Reading_

_Review Please_


End file.
